Many marketplaces allow sellers to post images of merchandise that they are selling. In some circumstances, sellers may generate multiple listings for the same item and use the same image for each listing to try to increase the opportunities for the seller to sell the item. As a result of the multiple listings, buyers in the marketplace searching for merchandise similar to the item may receive search results that include the multiple listings for the same items. Returning multiple listings for the same item may reduce the buying experience of the buyer and/or reduce the incentives for the buyer to buy items from the marketplace.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.